


S5: Even - Episode Five

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer:Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm:Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. Feil Linje

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FIVE

CLIP ONE: “FEIL LINJE”

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Sondag 01.01**

INTERIOR – KOLLEKTIV LIVING ROOM - - LATE NIGHT

MUSIC [Beach in Hawaii by Ziggy Marley]

Shot opens on Eskild and Linn dancing together, cups in hand. The room is relatively dark, lit only by blue party lights. Eskild wears a traditional Hawaiian shirt and Linn has a flower lei around her neck.

As the camera pans, we see palm tree decals on the walls and beige cut-outs that resemble sand beneath them. On one wall, someone has created a blue paper ocean.

QUICK CUT SHOT:

  * Noora, dressed in a bikini top and a fake grass skirt, bounces an inflated beach ball off the top of her head. It goes to…
  * Chris, who wears a muumuu and giant sunglasses. She’s laughing and dancing, grabbing the giant ball and hugging it to her chest as she does.
  * Sana and Eva sit on the sofa, deep in conversation. They’re both smiling. Sana’s scarf has a Hawaiian print, and Eva is wearing a coconut shell bra under an open button-down, short sleeved shirt. Eva has a glass in her hand.
  * In the middle of the floor, Jonas, Mahdi, and Isak are dancing. They’re all dressed in shorts. Isak has a _Hawaii 5-0_ tee on, Jonas wears a Billabong tee, and Mahdi is wearing a short-sleeved, white linen shirt. All of the boys hold cans of beer.
  * Magnus and Even, clad in Hawaiian shirts and shorts, lean against a wall, beer in hand, chatting away.



TIME JUMP

MUSIC [Limbo m/Lindmo by Cezinando]

INTERIOR – KOLLETIV KITCHEN

EVEN stands in front of the open refrigerator, searching for something. He has a can in his hand.

Behing him, VILDE enters the room wearing a bright pink sarong.

VILDE:  
Hei.

EVEN:  
[Looking around the open fridge door.]  
[Smiles.]  
Hei, Vilde.

EVEN turns back to his search as VILDE walks around him and to the sink.

VILDE dumps the contents of the can in her hand down the drain and sets the empty on the counter. Her movements are slow, as if her mind is elswhere. We see her peeking over her shoulder at EVEN, who is still digging around in the fridge.

VILDE cautiously approaches him.

VILDE:  
Could I ask you something?

EVEN:  
[Straightens and turns to her.]  
Sure. What’s up?

VILDE wrings her hands clearly worried about whatever she wants to say.

EVEN seems to notice. He closes the refrigerator door and turns to her, her brow wrinkling a bit.

EVEN:  
Are you alright?

VILDE:  
[Brightens, but we see it is forced.]  
Oh! Yes. I’m fine. Thanks.

VILDE still wrings her hands, her eyes drifting away from EVEN’s face as we watch her formulate her words.

EVEN:  
[Smiles in sympathy.]  
[His voice softens.]  
Hey. What’s up?

VILDE:  
[Glances up and then away.]  
Well…I was wondering…  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
How did…? When…did you know you were…gay?

EVEN:  
[His eyebrows rise in surprise.]  
Uh…

VILDE:  
[Speaking quickly.]  
It’s just that…  
[Bites her lip.]  
You had a girlfriend, right? You were with, uh…Sonja. Weren’t you?

EVEN nods.

EVEN:  
I was, yes.

VILDE:  
[Thinking.]  
Did you know then? That you liked boys?

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
What’s this about, Vilde?

VILDE:  
[Shrugs.]  
[Laughs to cover her nerves.]  
I just wonder how you knew, I guess. Or… _when_ you knew since, you know, you were with a girl. Did you just…not want to be with her anymore? Or was it girls in general?

EVEN:  
[Takes a deep breath, thinking.]  
[Purses his lips as he thinks.]  
It’s not that I don’t like girls anymore, Vilde. I find some girls very attractive. It’s just that I also find boys attractive. But now I have Isak, and so…  
[He shrugs.]  
Well, there is no one else.

EVEN smiles.

VILDE frowns.

VILDE:  
But…how did you know you liked boys? Did you…figure it out while you were with Sonja? I mean…were you bored with her? And boys were something new to try? And then you figured you liked it?

EVEN:  
[Realization dawning.]  
Vilde…

EVEN runs a hand through his hair. We can see him thinking, struggling with what to say.

VILDE watches him closely, a little anxious.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
I was about…twelve when I first…when I realized I liked boys. I liked girls too, had for a while, but…  
[Bites his lip.]  
I…didn’t know I could like a boy the same way until then.  
[Looks up at the ceiling while he thinks.]  
No…that’s not quite right. It didn’t occur to me that I _felt_ the same kind of attraction until… Well, I met someone who…

VILDE:  
A boy? Someone you liked?

EVEN:  
[Looks down.]  
At first, I thought I wanted to be friends with him. I mean I _did_ want to be friends with him. He was so…cool. Knew so much. Had so many friends. I had just moved to a new area, and I didn’t know anyone. He was one of the first people I met.

VILDE:  
[Quietly.]  
So…you had a boyfriend before you had a girlfriend?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
No…nothing like that, I… We were friends. He was like a…a mentor, I guess. But he helped me to…figure some things out.

EVEN takes a deep, shaky breath and leans back against the fridge.

VILDE watches him closely.

EVEN:  
My point is…  
[Looks at VILDE.]  
You ask if I’ve always known, and I have to say no. I wasn’t always aware. Something…someone…made me aware.

VILDE:  
So…  
[Hedging.]  
If you hadn’t met this boy, you maybe…never would have realized you were gay?

EVEN:  
[Smiles fondly.]  
I’m not gay, Vilde. I’m pansexual.

VILDE frowns.

EVEN:  
It’s…  
[Thinking.]  
I’m attracted to people. Period. It doesn’t matter to me what gender they are, or how they self-identify.

VILDE frowns even more.

EVEN smiles.

VILDE:  
[Blurts.]  
I’ve kissed girls.  
[Corrects herself.]  
A girl. _One_ girl.

We see EVEN try to conceal his surprise.

VILDE:  
[Quickly.]  
But that doesn’t mean anything. I mean, she isn’t gay. She has a boyfriend. Well, she didn’t at the time, but… She does now. And I…

EVEN:  
[Carefully.]  
Did you…like her? This girl?

VILDE  
[Shrugs, looking a little bewildered.]  
I don’t think so, but I don’t know. I haven’t really…thought about it. Until now.

EVEN:  
Why now?

VILDE looks at EVEN for a long time, her mouth on the cusp of forming words.

VILDE:  
[Lifts her chin with determination.]  
I like boys.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
Okay.

VILDE:  
A lot. And I liked Magnus.  
[Looks down.]  
He was my first real boyfriend, you know. But it wasn’t…  
[She shrugs.]  
I think we’re better as friends.

VILDE nods to herself.

EVEN cups her shoulder in his free hand, comforting her.

EVEN:  
He cares a lot about you.

VILDE’s head snaps up as she meets EVEN’s gaze. She looks almost offended.

VILDE:  
[Her expression fiercely incredulous.]  
Of course he does!

EVEN drops his hand from her as she takes a step back. He looks confused.

VILDE:  
What I want to know is…did you do for Magnus what your friend did for you?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
_What?_

VILDE:  
[Her tone accusatory.]  
You weren’t gay until you met that boy.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
That’s not how it-

VILDE:  
[Interrupting him.]  
And Magnus wasn’t either.  
[She glares at Even.]  
Not until he met you.

EVEN gapes at her, his brow creased.

As EVEN’s mouth hangs open, VILDE nudges him aside and opens the fridge. She grabs a beer and closes the door, cradling the can to her chest. She walks around a stunned, silent EVEN to the door.

VILDE:  
I know you’re…sick, Even. But I don’t think it’s very nice of you to influence other people like that. Isak is one thing, but Magnus? I see the way he looks at you. How you’re always touching him…

She trails off. Giving EVEN one final, unfriendly look, VILDE leaves.

Clearly shaken, EVEN exhales a quick breath.

After a few moments of stunned silence, EVEN crushes the can in his hand. He hisses and releases it. Time slows down as we watch the twisted metal fall to the floor and bounce at his feet.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’s hands as he holds his wrist, his palm open revealing a small cut. EVEN’s hands shake as we stare at the blood beading up from the wound.

SOUND – All we hear is EVEN’s uneven, labored breaths.

Off-camera, we hear a muffled voice as EVEN breathes hard in slow motion. In. Out. We hear his heart pounding as we continue to focus on his hand.

Another hand enters the frame. As soon as it touches EVEN, time resumes normal speed.

MUSIC [IDK by Willow]

ISAK:  
[Off-camera]  
Even?

EVEN looks up to find ISAK standing next to him.

ISAK has his hand around EVEN’s wrist and he pulls him toward the sink. He turns on the tap and guides EVEN’s hand beneath the running water.

ISAK:  
Baby, are you okay?

EVEN:  
[Regaining his senses.]  
Y-yeah. Yeah.  I just… I don’t know why I... Sorry.

ISAK:  
[Concerned but smiling.]  
What were you thinking?

ISAK turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry EVEN’s hand.

EVEN is dazed as ISAK inspects the cut, turning EVEN’s hand this way and that.

ISAK:  
It doesn’t look too bad.  
[Blows air on the small cut and then looks up at EVEN.]  
You okay?

EVEN has been watching ISAK this whole time, his brow creased with confusion. We can see the thoughts racing behind his eyes but he nods.

EVEN:  
Yep. Fine. Just had a He-Man moment.

EVEN forces a laugh, his smile a little off.

ISAK:  
[Grins, a little drunk.]  
Aww, baby. No more beer for you tonight. Okay? Don’t want to push it.

ISAK slides his arms around EVEN’s neck and pulls him into a hug.

EVEN:  
[He slowly wraps his arms around ISAK.]  
No. We don’t want to push it.

CAMERA – Close-up on EVEN’s face.

Lyrics:  
_That's how life goes  
That's how life goes_

CUT TO BLACK


	3. Miss You




	4. Reprimand




	5. Der Eg Bor

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FIVE

CLIP TWO: “DER EG BOR”

AIR DATE: 11 SEPTEMBER 2017

TITLE CARD: **Mandag 15.43**

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - MID-AFTERNOON

MUSIC [Der Eg Bor by Verdensrommet] plays softly in the background.

CAMERA - Shot opens on a TV screen.

Elizabeth Taylor, dressed in Egyptian garb as Cleopatra, stands behind Richard Burton, dressed in Roman garb as Marc Antony. They both face the camera, both focused on some far off spot that we can’t see as they speak to each other. It’s a scene of seduction. Cleopatra massages Antony’s head, neck and shoulders, perhaps trying to wield her influence over him. The sound is muted, and there are English subtitles on the screen.

CAMERA – Now we see that EVEN, wearing a black Pulp Fiction t-shirt and grey sweatpants, is sitting lotus-style on the bed. He’s watching the film, periodically looking down to scribble notes in his notebook. The page on the left is completely full of his writing, and he has halfway filled the page on the right. We catch the words “script,” “dialogue,” “theme” and “subtext” in his notes.

In the margins of the notebook, we see a few of EVEN’s doodles. More of the same tear-filled eye we’ve seen him draw before. Another lightning bolt. And lips which we recognize as Isak’s, complete with a little mole.

EVEN’s attention is focused, intensely so. As if analyzing the film is something he is driven to do. His hair is a little messy and he looks a little pale.

EVEN’S phone pings and we watch him pick it up and swipe at the screen.

EVEN is in the middle of typing more of a response when the front door opens. He puts his phone to sleep and pauses the film, smiling as ISAK enters the room

EVEN:  
[His eyes shining.]  
Halla.

ISAK:  
[Mumbling, eyes down.]  
Hei.

ISAK is clearly in a mood. He drops his bag on the floor, strips off his jacket and hoodie, tossing them on a chair, and toes off his shoes. He’s frowning and hasn’t looked at EVEN yet.

EVEN frowns and puts his notebook aside, unfolding his legs to stand and walk to ISAK. He goes right up to him and puts his hands on ISAK’s hips, turning him to face him.

ISAK drops his head to EVEN’s chest, but his arms hang at limp at his side.

EVEN:  
[Kissing the crown of ISAK’s head.]  
What’s wrong?

ISAK:  
[Groans.]  
I’m not even a month into my third year, and I’m already failing.

EVEN:  
[Eyebrows arching, his lips still on ISAK’s hair.]  
No you’re not.

ISAK:  
Yes I am. I’ll be lucky to get a three in Physics. The teacher hates me.

EVEN:  
You have Nick?

ISAK:  
Nicolas Olsen, yeah. Asshole.

EVEN:  
[Chuckles as he hugs ISAK close.]  
He’s an ass to everyone, don’t take it personally.

ISAK:  
[Finally winding his arms around EVEN’s waist.]  
He _really_ doesn’t like me.  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
Today? He kept singling me out to answer his stupid fucking questions. Even if I got the answer right, he’d ask me something else. Like he was trying to trip me up in front of the class.

EVEN:  
[Smiling softly.]  
Asshole.

ISAK:  
Right? Ugh.

EVEN:  
Issy, you’re a surprisingly good student.

ISAK:  
[Gawks.]  
The fuck? Surprisingly?  
[He tries to pull away.]

EVEN:  
[Pulling ISAK back into his arms.]  
You’re pretty brilliant, baby, even though you try to hide it.

ISAK:  
[Melting a little.]  
I’m very humble.

EVEN:  
[Barks out a laugh, rubbing ISAK’s back.]  
Okay, I wouldn’t go quite _that_ far, but…  
[Pecks ISAK on the lips before he can protest.]  
I’m just saying… You can be pretty vocal about how well you’re doing in your classes, at least around the gang. But I know you. I know how much you doubt yourself. And I’m here to help you past that, yeah? It’s my job to help you see the _real_ you. The you who stays up ‘til three in the morning on a Friday night watching the Science Channel like it’s the latest Michael Bay film. The you who helps your classmates understand a concept that slips by them when it seems so easy to you.

ISAK blushes.

EVEN:  
Granted, you gloat while you do it-

ISAK:  
[Pinching EVEN’s side.]  
Fuck you. I do not!

EVEN:  
[Laughing.]  
Yeah you do, but that’s okay. It’s just you hiding your soft heart.

ISAK:  
[Scoffs and rolls his eyes.]  
You make me sound like someone else. Someone…  
[He shrugs, looking away.]  
Nick made me feel like a fucking idiot today. I dunno…maybe I am.

EVEN:  
No, baby. No.

EVEN cups ISAK’s face in his hands.

EVEN:  
You’ve had a rough day, hmm?

ISAK shrugs and nods.

EVEN plants a soft, lingering kiss on ISAK’s lips.

ISAK closes his eyes.

EVEN:  
[Whispering against ISAK’s mouth.]  
Better?

ISAK:  
Mmmmm.  
[Opens his eyes, smiling a little.]  
How was your day?

EVEN:  
It was okay. Spoke to mom. She says hi.

ISAK:  
[Nods, then notices the TV and frowns.]  
What the fuck are you watching?

EVEN:  
[Groans.]  
1960s Hollywood’s idea of ancient Egypt. It’s excruciating.

ISAK:  
[Cringes.]  
Yikes.  
[Hugs EVEN more tightly.]  
Are all of the films for that class going to be so… _old_?

EVEN:  
[Chuckling as he reaches up to run his hand over ISAK’s ever-lengthening hair.]  
Well, it _is_ called the History of Film.

ISAK:  
There have to be better ones. I fell asleep trying to watch Sparta with you.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
_Spartacus_ , and that’s okay baby. It was pretty boring. By the way, I hear the show is a lot better.  
Basically porn. Maybe we can binge-watch it soon.

ISAK:  
[His face lights up.]  
Heyyy.

They grin at each other, their touches becoming more purposeful.

ISAK’s gaze is fixed on EVEN’s mouth. His hands run up and down EVEN’s back.

EVEN searches ISAK’s face. He bites his own lower lip sucking it into his mouth and his eyes are half-lidded.

ISAK smirks, his pupils dilating. He slides his hands down over EVEN’s ass, just out of frame, and pulls him closer. His eyebrows flick up with surprise.

ISAK:  
Shouldn’t you finish the film?

EVEN:  
[Breathless.]  
It can wait.

EVEN takes ISAK’s face into his hands, licks his lips, and launches himself at ISAK. Just before their lips connect, there’s a…

TIME JUMP

MUSIC [Brighter Than Sunshine by Aqualung]

LYRIC: [piano intro]  
_I never understood before._  
_I never knew what love was for._  
_My head was broke, my heart was sore._  
_What a feeling._

As the song plays, EVEN and ISAK share messy kisses as they try to undress each other, stumbling over to their bed and laughing into each other’s mouths. They’re both pretty worked up.

TIME JUMP

LYRIC:  
_Tied up in ancient history._  
_I didn’t believe in destiny._  
_I look up, you’re standing next to me._  
_What a feeling._

The shadows in the room lengthen as we witness this intimate moment between the two boys. It’s incredibly passionate but also playful. Between the kisses and moans, there is laughter. Even a pillow fight and a bit of wrestling.

When the camera focuses on EVEN’s face, there’s a light in his eyes that we haven’t seen in a little while. His smile is golden.

ISAK seems drunk on his feelings for EVEN. He touches him reverently at times. Other times, he grabs and pulls with abandon.

EVEN seems to surrender to ISAK’s will, desperate to do so.

They frequently stop to gaze at each other.

TIME JUMP

LYRIC:  
_What a feeling in my soul._  
_Love burns brighter than sunshine._  
_It’s brighter than sunshine._

EVEN is on his back on the bed. He looks awestruck as he stares up at ISAK above him.

ISAK frames EVEN’s face in his hands, searching it before he kisses him. It’s very tender and much softer than we have ever seen from ISAK.

They share a passionate kiss and things heat up again.

TIME JUMP

LYRIC:  
_Let the rain fall, I don’t care._  
_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine._  
_Suddenly you’re mine._

JUMP SHOTS:

  * EVEN is on his stomach, with ISAK stretched out over his back. His eyes are closed, and he stretches up to bring his face closer to ISAK’s searching mouth.
  * ISAK kisses EVEN’s cheek, his ear, his neck. He disappears from view, but his hand cups the back of EVEN’s neck, pressing him into the mattress.
  * EVEN’s head is turned toward the camera. His eyes open and he looks at the TV screen, still frozen on the loving embrace between Antony and Cleopatra.



LYRIC:  
_Love will remain a mystery._  
_But give me your hand and you will see._  
_Your heart is keeping time with me._

EVEN stares at the TV until something ISAK does off-screen causes his eyes to close and his mouth to open in pleasure.

SOUND – Complete silence.

EVEN:  
[Gasps.]  
[Whispers.]  
Isak…

SOUND - MUSIC resumes.

TIME SLOWS as EVEN and ISAK continue to move together, kissing and touching each other with passion and care.

LYRIC:  
_Got a feeling in my soul.  
Love burns brighter than sunshine.  
Brighter than sunshine._  
_Let the rain fall, I don’t care._  
_I’m yours and suddenly you’re mine._  
_Suddenly you’re mine._  
_And it’s brighter than sunshine._

MUSIC ENDS

TIME JUMP

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - EARLY EVENING

The room is getting dark as nighttime approaches.

EVEN is nude in bed, spooned around a sleeping ISAK. The dark sheet pools around their hips.

EVEN is watching _Cleopatra_ again, from the beginning. His attention alternates between the film and a slumbering ISAK.

ISAK rolls to his back, turning his head toward EVEN, he’s frowning in his sleep.

EVEN leans down to kiss ISAK’s forehead.

ISAK’s frown dissolves in the blue light from the screen. He looks peaceful now.

EVEN smiles at ISAK in wonder. We watch as he uses the remote to turn off the TV before tossing it aside. He runs his index finger over ISAK’s left eyebrow, then his right. He lightly drags the tip down ISAK’s nose and then over his mouth. His hand shakes a little.

ISAK smacks his lips a few times and EVEN smiles, his eyes going even softer. He stares for a long time, the smile sliding from his face.

EVEN’s phone pings on the nightstand.

From EVEN’s POV, we can see Tomas’ name pop up on the screen.

EVEN’s expression of love morphs into a blank nothingness and we watch as it happens. It is unsettling. EVEN’s gaze returns to ISAK, and his focus intensifies as if he is memorizing ISAK’s face, like he is afraid he’ll disappear.

EVEN brings a hand up to cup ISAK’s cheek, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

EVEN:  
[Whispering in a shaky voice.]  
I love you so much, Isak. So much…you have no idea.

EVEN closes his eyes and drops his forehead to ISAK’s temple.

EVEN:  
[Still whispering.]  
Please love me back. Please…just…  
Always love me back.

ISAK is still in the clutches of sleep but he stirs, instinctively bringing his arms around EVEN and drawing him in close.

ISAK:  
[Murmuring.]  
I do, baby. I will. Always.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN as he rests his head on ISAK’s chest, his ear over ISAK’s heart. Listening as he stares at the phone on the nightstand.

CUT TO BLACK


	6. Grounds

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FIVE

CLIP THREE: GROUNDS

AIR DATE: 12 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Tirsdag 16:03**

INTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET - - LATE-AFTERNOON

Shot opens on a perfect cappucino sitting on a counter.

SOUND – The hiss of a milk steamer screams over the…

MUSIC [When You Want to Love by Tom Misch] plays softly in the background.

CAMERA – We now see EVEN cleaning a large espresso machine. It’s a tedious task, but he does it with a practiced ease that tells us he’s done this so many times already, it’s basically muscle memory now.

CAMERA – Pans around the café to let us know that he is alone. Outside the windows, cars and people pass by, but there are no customers.

CAMERA – Cuts back to EVEN. We hear his phone ping and he stops what he’s doing to retrieve his phone from his pocket and check the screen.

EVEN smiles to himself, puts his phone back in his pocket, and goes back to work.

A woman enters through a door to the right of the screen. She is in her late-twenties, with fair skin and chocolate brown hair, a slight figure, and a kind face. She walks behind the counter and stops at the cup of coffee.

BIRGIT:  
[Pointing at the cup.]  
What’s this?

EVEN:  
[Over his shoulder.]  
Oh, there was a guy here. He ordered that, but then had some sort of emergency. He ran out of here pretty quickly. It’s paid for, though, if you want it.

BIRGIT picks it up, testing the tempertaure with her pinky finger before shrugging and taking a sip. She leans against the counter and watches EVEN work.

BIRGIT:  
You’re getting pretty good at that.

EVEN:  
[Stops to look at her.]  
Cleaning Snotra, here?

BIRGIT:  
[Her eyebrows lift.]  
Snotra?

EVEN nods enthusiastically as he picks up a cloth and begins to polish the chrome on the machine.

EVEN:  
[Teasing.]  
She’s the goddess of prudence. Don’t you know your Norse mythology?

BIRGIT:  
[Grins over the lip of the coffee cup.]  
I must have forgotten her. Why did you name our coffeemaker after the goddess of prudence?

EVEN:  
Think of it this way. Most of our customers are coffee addicts. It’s never prudent to talk to them before they’ve had their first cup.

BIRGIT laughs out loud.

EVEN grins at her.

BIRGIT:  
[Setting down the empty cup.]  
You’re the best decision I ever made, Even. Hiring you.

EVEN:  
[Smiles brightly.]  
Aww, thanks!

EVEN wipes down the counter top.

BIRGIT’s smile dims a bit as she watches him.

BIRGIT:  
Uh…Even?

EVEN:  
[Still busy.]  
Hmm?

BIRGIT:  
You know if… If you ever need some time off, or…need me to reduce your hours…

EVEN:  
[Stops and turns around, confused.]  
Why would I need that?

BIRGIT:  
[Shrugs, suddenly fascinated with the wood grain of the counter.]  
Oh, I… I just meant…  
[Sensing EVEN’s eyes on her, she looks up at him a exhales heavily.]  
Well…I got a call from your dad, and-

EVEN:  
[Reels back a little, his mouth drops open.]  
You _what?_ My what?

BIRGIT:  
Your dad called yesterday. He was concerned that your new schedule, with school and everything, might be too much for you. And he said you might not want to admit it, so I just wanted you to know that I understand. And if you need me to reduce your hours, I can. No problem.

EVEN is fuming and his neck has gone red. But we can see him working very hard to contain what must be white-hot anger. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

EVEN:  
Thank you…for that. I appreciate it, I do. It’s a risk, I know, having someone…someone like me on staff-

BIRGIT:  
[Eyes wide as she interrupts.]  
That’s not what I meant! You’re an absolute joy to work with, Even. I’ve never had a better employee. You are _not_ your illness. You’re no different than anyone else. Well, aside from thinking the espresso machine is a goddess.

She grins.

EVEN’s anger deflates a bit, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smile.

EVEN:  
Thanks for that.  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
My _step-_ dad has a knack for making me feel otherwise. He makes it seem like…I’ll implode any moment. And just from doing stuff that other people my age do. Work part-time, go to school, have a relationship… It’s…  
[He sighs.]

BIRGIT:  
[Her voice soft.]  
Frustrating?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
That’s putting it mildly.

BIRGIT:  
[Her voice stronger.]  
Okay, let’s make a deal. If you – and I mean YOU – feel like you need to step back, just say the word. I won’t mention it again, unless I see something. This is a see-something/say-something situation. Okay? I need you to be honest with me. Don’t worry about letting me down, or disappointing me, or proving some point to me or to your step-dad.  
[Pauses to smile at him.]  
I like you a lot, Even. I want to see you succeed so you can thank me when you collect your first Gullruten.

EVEN:  
[Grins, a little shaky.]  
My first, eh?

BIRGIT closes the short distance between them and reaches out to squeeze EVEN’s arm.

BIRGIT:  
[Smiling.]  
The first of many, I’m sure.

They smile quietly at each other for a moment or two.

EVEN ducks his chin, a little embarrassed.

BIRGIT:  
[Grabbing the cloth.]  
I’ll finish up. Go home to that hot boyfriend of yours.

EVEN:  
[Looks up, grinning.]  
Are you crushing on my boyfriend, Birgit?

BIRGIT:  
[Blushes, rolling her eyes.]  
Duh. Who wouldn’t? He’s adorable. And it’s inappropriate for me to crush on you, as handsome as you are, since you work here. So I have to make do with your man.

EVEN:  
[Smiles, his eyes softening.]  
He’s something, isn’t he?

BIRGIT:  
Seems to be. And you seem very happy together.

EVEN nods, looking down at his phone when it pings.

EVEN:  
[Smiling to himself as he removes his smock.]  
We are.


	7. Truce




	8. Chicken




	9. Shell Game

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FIVE

CLIP FOUR: “SHELL GAME”

AIR DATE: 13 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR – GARDEN BEHIND BAKKOUSH APARTMENT – EARLY EVENING

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag 19.01**

Shot opens on a group of people gathered in the garden behind the Bakkoush family home.

SOUND – Quiet chatter, muffled street noise, birdsong.

A group of people relax in an arrangement of assorted chairs. There are patio chairs, dining chairs, and a desk chair to accommodate the size of the gathering, which includes EVEN.

He sits next to MIKAEL, with ADAM on MIKAEL’s other side. On EVEN’s other side is YOUSEF, with SANA next to him. Followed by MUTTA and MAHDI. An empty chair separates them from ADAM, completing the circle.

The mood is subdued, but upbeat. The gang’s nerves are palpable.

SANA:  
[Checks her phone.]  
He should be here any minute. I’ll go wait inside.

YOUSEF:  
Want me to go with you?

SANA:  
[Smiling at him.]  
No, we don’t want to spook him.

YOUSEF takes SANA’s hand and squeezes it.

SANA blushes and the pair share a lingering gaze.

Watching this quiet exchange, EVEN’s mouth curves into a small smile. He watches SANA disappear into the house and then turns his attention to YOUSEF, who has been watching her too.

YOUSEF turns around and rolls his eyes at EVEN’s teasing grin.

YOUSEF:  
[Laughing quietly.]  
Shut up.

EVEN reaches out to put a hand on YOUSEF’s shoulder, squeezing it and shaking him a little.

YOUSEF blushes and runs his hand through his hair.

EVEN:  
[Grinning.]  
You like her.

YOUSEF:  
[Grinning so much he can hardly speak.]  
I like her.

MUTTA:  
The worst-kept secret in history, bro. You’ve been in love with Sana forever.

YOUSEF hides his face in his hands.

EVEN, laughing, pulls YOUSEF into a one-armed hug.

MAHDI:  
Can’t blame you, bro. Sana is pretty cool.

ADAM:  
She is.

EVEN:  
[Letting YOUSEF go with one last shake.]  
You guys are good together. I’m happy for you.

YOUSEF:  
Okay, okay, enough about us.

EVEN catches MIKAEL’s eye.

MIKAEL has his arm around ADAM’s back and ADAM’s hand is on MIKAEL’s knee. This display of affection isn’t new to us, but EVEN clearly sees more meaning there after his conversation with MIKAEL.

YOUSEF’s pulls his phone out of his pocket.

EVEN:  
Found your phone?

YOUSEF:  
[Looking at the screen.]  
Yeah. I’d left it at the school.  
[His eyes widen.]  
Oh! Sana says he’s here.

All eyes turn toward the door and the conversation ceases.

MAHDI:  
[Whispering.]  
Uh, shouldn’t we act normal? If he comes out here, and we’re all staring at him, he’s going to know something’s up.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Good thinking.

The group look around at one another. No one seems to know what to say.

EVEN:  
Uh, Mikael, how’s… How’s your new job? Do you like working at the cinema?

MIKAEL:  
Oh, uh, yeah. It’s not bad. I get to see all the films for free.

YOUSEF:  
Any word on that friends and family discount?

MIKAEL:  
[Grins.]  
That kicks in after I’ve been there for thirty days. Apparently, they get a lot of people coming to work there just so they can watch free flicks.

EVEN:  
Really?

MIKAEL:  
[Chuckling.]  
Yeah, they stay for a week, watching everything, and then quit. Or they just don’t show up again.

ADAM:  
[Turning to MIKAEL.]  
That’s fucked up.

MIKAEL:  
[Nodding as he looks at ADAM.]  
Yeah. So, they do this, like, thirty day probation thing to discourage people from taking advantage.

MIKAEL is talking loud enough for everyone to hear, but his focus is on ADAM.

ADAM’s attention is just as limited.

EVEN watches the exchange with interest. We can see what he’s thinking.

ELIAS:  
[Entering the yard.]  
Gutta!

SANA trails in behind him, apprehension on her face. She goes back to her seat next to YOUSEF.

He stretches his arm out over the back of her chair, though he doesn’t touch her.

ELIAS goes around the circle, giving high-fives and handshakes.

MAHDI:  
[Dimples popping.]  
S’up, bro?

They execute an elaborate handshake as ELIAS takes a seat.

ELIAS:  
_Nada mucho_ , man. Alt er chill. What’s new?

MAHDI:  
Not much. It’s all chill.

ADAM:  
Any word on that business program you were looking into?

ELIAS runs a hand over his hair.

ELIAS:  
Nah. Nothing. I’m not sure I want to do that anyway.

ELIAS looks around as the group grows quiet.

Everyone is looking at him, clearly trying not to.

EVEN looks at SANA, who eyes him right back. Her expression seems to say “I don’t know what to do now either.”

EVEN:  
[Still looking at SANA.]  
So…uh…E.  
[Turns to ELIAS.]  
We, uh… We wanted to see how you were.

ELIAS looks suspicious now.

ELIAS:  
How I am? I’m fine.

MIKAEL:  
[Quietly.]  
Not really, though.

MIKAEL draws his knees up and plants his feet on the seat of the chair.

ADAM’s hand makes its way back to one of MIKAEL’s kneecaps.

ELIAS:  
[Frowns but he’s smiling.]  
What do you mean?

MIKAEL:  
I… Well…

MUTTA:  
He means you haven’t been yourself lately.

YOUSEF:  
Not for a long time, actually, but it’s gotten…  
[Looks around for help, but gets none.]  
It’s gotten worse in the last few months.

ELIAS’ mouth hangs open on a confused smile and he looks around the circle.

ELIAS:  
[Slowly.]  
What is this?

SANA:  
We… We’re worried about you.

ELIAS:  
Worried about what, exactly?

SANA:  
[A little stronger.]  
The drinking for one.

ELIAS rolls his eyes and flops into the back of his chair.

ELIAS:  
Come on.

EVEN sits forward and braces his elbows on his knees.

EVEN:  
E… You know what you’re doing isn’t healthy. You know it.  
[He gestures around the circle.]  
We’re all on your side, here, and we’re all fucking terrified of where you’re heading.

ELIAS:  
[Studies them all for a few breaths.]  
[Sighs.]  
Yeah, I know. I know

ELIAS covers his head with his hands.

SANA:  
[Softly.]  
What’s going on?

ELIAS:  
[Thinking.]  
It’s just…life, I guess. I feel…like…  
[Exhales, dropping his hands to his lap.]  
I have no clue what I want to do, _how_ to…  
[He groans.]

EVEN:  
What are you passionate about? What do you love more than anything else?

ELIAS looks at EVEN. He opens his mouth to speak and closes it.

ELIAS:  
I don’t know, man. Music? I guess.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
Okay, so…maybe try a music program.

ELIAS:  
[Snorts.]  
I don’t have a musical bone in my body.

MUTTA:  
Nah, but you have an ear for what’s good. Maybe you could look into music production, or something.

MIKAEL:  
That would be pretty cool, actually.

EVEN:  
There are tons of positions in music that don’t necessarily require, you know, _talent_ as a musician, or whatever.

ELIAS seems to be considering this.

ELIAS:  
Like what?

EVEN:  
Record label stuff. Talent scout, manager, executive.

MAHDI:  
Tour manager too, if you like traveling.

ELIAS:  
[Shakes his head.]  
Nah, I’d want something in Oslo.

YOUSEF:  
[Frowns.]  
I thought you wanted to travel more.

ELIAS:  
[Hedging.]  
I-I do, of course. Yeah. But…not for work.

SANA:  
Are you getting a lot of pressure from mom and dad? Is that why you…why you’re drinking so much?

ELIAS:  
[Snorts.]  
You guys make me sound like an alcoholic.

His joke is met with silence.

ELIAS:  
[Brows raised.]  
Wait. Is that what this is? A fucking intervention? Seriously?

He looks around, incredulous, before zeroing in on EVEN.

ELIAS:  
[To EVEN.]  
Was this your idea?

EVEN:  
No, but I thought it was a good one. Elias, you’re lying to yourself if you think you don’t have a problem.

ELIAS:  
_Faen._ I _don’t_ have a problem. It’s not like I drink every day. Just on the weekends, at parties and stuff. Like any normal, _Norwegian_ guy.

SANA:  
[Getting upset.]  
You’ve blacked out twice now, Elias. That I know of. That’s not fucking normal.

It’s clear that this is something that’s been eating away at SANA for a while.

YOUSEF takes her hand to offer support.

EVEN watches ELIAS as he watches the newly-formed couple. Rather than anger or even concern, ELIAS seems happy. But there’s something else. Melancholy? Envy? We can’t tell.

ELIAS:  
[Sighs.]  
Okay…okay. I see what you’re saying.  
[Nods.]  
I won’t drink the hard stuff anymore. It kills my head anyway.

MUTTA:  
_Can_ you stop, though? Just like that?

 ELIAS:  
[Snorts.]  
Bro. I’m not an alcoholic. I can stop.

EVEN eyes him skeptically, as does the rest of the group.

ELIAS:  
[Laughing.]  
Geez. Okay, look. Friday is Eskil’s birthday party. You’re all invited, by the way. He told me to tell you.

EVEN:  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
Shit, I totally forgot his birthday was coming up.

YOUSEF:  
Me too.

ELIAS:  
Well, he’s having a big bash at his place. Wants everyone there, so spread the word. I’ll stick to beer the whole night. You’ll see.

EVEN:  
Three.

ELIAS:  
[Confused.]  
Huh?

EVEN:  
[Holding up three fingers.]  
Three beers.

ELIAS:  
[Laughing.]  
Are you kidding?

SANA:  
[Throwing some attitude.]  
And you have to come to me to get one. I’ll get it for you.

ELIAS:  
 _Fy faen_!  
[Throws his hands in the air.]  
Fine. Fine. Three.  
[To SANA.]  
And you can be the gatekeeper. Fuck. People are going to think I’m lame as hell.

ADAM:  
[Laughing as he grabs the back of ELIAS’s neck.]  
Oh, they already think that.

ELIAS pushes his hand away, laughing.

EVEN releases a long breath and smiles.

ELIAS:  
I can’t believe you guys thought I needed an intervention.

OFF-CAMERA, we see two figures enter the garden.

JAMAL:  
[Off-screen.]  
What you need is a jail cell, you delinquent.

MUTTA:  
[Jumping up to greet JAMAL.]  
Yo!! Dude!

They hug fiercely, slapping each other’s backs, as the others all rise from their seats.

EVEN stands up, smiling, and approaches the pair.

JAMAL:  
[To Sana.]  
Hey, little sis.

SANA:  
[Smiling as he hugs her.]  
When did you get back?

JAMAL:  
Just last night.

SANA turns to JAMILLA and hugs her.

JAMILLA waves hello to the rest of the boys. She stands to the side of the circle, her eyes on JAMAL and ELIAS.

JAMAL has pulled ELIAS into a rough hug. It turns into a headlock, and JAMAL digs his knuckles into ELIAS’s head.

ELIAS:  
[Trying to get loose.]  
Let me go, you fucking asshole.

JAMAL:  
[Lets go with a final rough shove.]  
Such language. Do mom and dad know you’ve become such complete gutter trash?

ELIAS:  
[Under his breath.]  
Fuck off.

ADAM:  
[Exchanging a handshake with JAMAL.]  
Hey man. How was New York?

JAMAL:  
[Boastful.]  
Oh, you know. The U.S. office didn’t want me to leave.  
[Lowering his voice.]  
Neither did those American girls.

He laughs and EVEN looks at JAMILLA, who looks away.

EVEN catches SANA’s eye.

SANA frowns and shakes her head slightly, telling him she doesn’t know what’s up with JAMAL either.

MIKAEL:  
Well, I’m sure your fiance is psyched to have you back home. Right Jamilla?

JAMILLA:  
[Playful sarcasm.]  
Yeah. Totally.

JAMAL walks over to JAMILLA and puts his arm around her waist.

JAMILLA stiffens.

JAMAL:  
Of course she is! And I’m glad to be home.  
[Lets Jamilla go.]  
What are you guys doing out here?

ELIAS:  
[Quickly.]  
Nothing. Just hanging.

ELIAS looks around the circle, as all eyes are on him. He looks at EVEN.

EVEN gives him a slight nod.

EVEN:  
I’m on my way home, actually. Just wanted to hang with the boys for a bit. We’re all so busy, it’s tough to get together sometimes.

MUTTA:  
At least we’ll get to do it again on Friday.

ADAM’s head snaps around to look at MUTTA. He mouths the word ‘nei’ to MUTTA, from behind JAMAL’s back.

When JAMAL turns to ELIAS, MUTTA mouths the word ‘sorry.’

JAMAL:  
What’s happening on Friday?

ELIAS:  
Oh, uh…nothing special. One of our friends is having a birthday thing.

JAMAL:  
[Brightens.]  
Yeah? Anyone I know?

ELIAS:  
Uh, Eskil.

JAMAL:  
[Grins wide.]  
Holy shit, I haven’t seen him in a minute. Count me in.  
[Turns to JAMILLA.]  
Wanna go?

JAMILLA:  
[Clearly uncomfortable.]  
I…uh…

SANA:  
[To JAMILLA.]  
I’ll be there.

JAMILLA:  
[Smiles at her.]  
Okay, then.

JAMAL:  
Sweet.

EVEN watches ELIAS during that exchange, his expression curious.

ELIAS’ gaze is fixed on JAMAL and JAMILLA.

The group falls into a silence that stretches uncomfortably.

JAMAL:  
[To SANA and JAMILLA.]  
So, what’s a guy got to do to get something to eat around here?

CUT TO BLACK


	10. Stolt Av Dere




	11. Where Da Party At?




	12. Du Vet Det Kan Gå Feil

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FIVE

CLIP FIVE: “DU VET DET KAN GÅ FEIL”

AIR DATE: 15 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fredag 21.03**

INTERIOR – HOME OF ESKIL VAULAR – NIGHT

MUSIC [Glorious by Macklemore feat. Skylar Grey]

Shot opens on EVEN and ISAK in the middle of a very crowded, lively party.

ISAK sits in a stuffed loveseat. His legs are tucked under him, and he holds a can of beer in one hand. His other hand is on EVEN’s thigh.

EVEN is perched on the wide arm of the loveseat. He’s leaning over ISAK, with his arm braced on the back of the chair.

In front of them, there is a coffee table with numerous cans, glasses and bottles, along with bottle caps and other debris.

ISAK is smiling up at EVEN and they’re in the middle of a conversation that we can’t hear.

Smiling, EVEN shakes his head at something ISAK says and then leans over to kiss him, laughing into the kiss.

MAGNUS appears from off-camera and slides into the loveseat with ISAK, interrupting them.

All three laugh.

MAGNUS puts his head on ISAK’s shoulder.

EVEN reaches over to pat MAGNUS on the head, running his fingers through his hair.

TIME JUMP

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s smiling face. He looks out over the room. From his POV, the camera pans over the party. We see JONAS and EVA, P-CHRIS and EMMA dancing in the center. NOORA, CHRIS, SANA and JAMILLA sit on a couch on the opposite wall.

JAMILLA sits close to SANA. She has a shy smile and is clutching a bottle of water. From what we can see, the other three girls are working hard to include her in the conversation, and she seems to be enjoying herself.

The camera continues to pan the room, passing LINN, and VILDE who are laughing as ESKILD animatedly relays something to them. ESKIL walks by and squeezes ESKILD on the shoulder.

QUICK CUT SHOTS:

  * We see JAMAL with ESKIL, ELISE and a few of EVEN’s other Bakka friends.
  * JAMAL has a beer in his hand.
  * EVEN frowns at that, pursing his lips. He looks around some more, and we see ELIAS talking to MAHDI, YOUSEF, and MUTTA.
  * ELIAS has a can of beer in his hand, and seems okay.
  * EVEN glances back at SANA who catches his eye. He flicks up his eyebrow in question.
  * SANA looks at ELIAS before looking back at EVEN. She holds up one finger.
  * EVEN nods, impressed.
  * SANA rolls her eyes and laughs before returning to her conversation.
  * We see EVEN’s expression shift as he spots TOMAS, who is working his way toward him.
  * TOMAS meets EVEN’s gaze and halts mid-step. He raises his eyebrows and nods toward ISAK, as if asking permission.
  * EVEN studies TOMAS for a moment and then nods, giving his permission.
  * TOMAS smiles and closes the distance, taking a seat on the coffee table and cracking open his can of beer.



ISAK:  
[To TOMAS, brightly.]  
Hey! I did’t know you were coming.

TOMAS:  
[Smiling.]  
Wouldn’t miss one of Eskil’s big bashes.

MUSIC [New Rules by Dua Lupa] plays in background.

ISAK and TOMAS exchange a handshake.

ISAK:  
[Pointing to TOMAS.]  
Mags, do you know Sonja’s brother?

MAGNUS:  
[Confused.]  
Sonja?

ISAK:  
We were at a party at her house a couple of weeks ago.  
[Rolls his eyes at MAGNUS.]  
Even’s ex.

MAGNUS:  
Oh! Right. Duh.

TOMAS:  
[Tosses a wolfish grin at EVEN.]  
Though I saw him first.  
[Offering his hand to MAGNUS.]  
Tomas.

MAGNUS:  
[Smiles and accepts the handshake.]  
Magnus.

MAGNUS sits back in the seat, his eyes assessing the newcomer.

MAGNUS:  
Did you go to school with Even too?

TOMAS:  
[Swallowing the sip of beer he just drank.]  
I went to Bakka, but I was way ahead of Even and Sonja.

ISAK:  
Are you a ’95?

TOMAS:  
[Shaking his head.]  
No, ’92.

ISAK’s eyebrows lift. This is obviously news to him.

MAGNUS:  
You’re 25? Wow, you don’t look a day over 22.

TOMAS:  
[Grins.]  
I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess.

MAGNUS:  
[Eager.]  
We’re ‘99s, Isak and me.

TOMAS:  
[Grins at MAGNUS over the lip of his can.]  
Ah, I remember that age. So young and green.

ISAK:  
[Scoffs.]  
I am _not_ green. I’ve dealt with more than most people twice my age.

TOMAS:  
[Smirks up at EVEN.]  
I don’t doubt it.

EVEN locks eyes with TOMAS, narrowing his with warning.

TOMAS chuckles.

TOMAS:  
Anyway, age is just a number. You’re only as young or old as you feel. Right, Isak?

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his can.]  
Sometimes, I feel a hundred.

They all laugh and EVEN leans down to kiss ISAK on the crown of his head.

EVEN:  
[Smiles at ISAK.]  
I’d have you at any age baby.  
[Softly.]  
Any age.

MAGNUS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Ugh. You guys are killing me.  
[To TOMAS.]  
Have you witnessed this shit? They’re so fucking perfect together.

TOMAS:  
[Watching EVEN and ISAK closely as he drinks.]  
No. I haven’t.

EVEN looks at TOMAS.

TOMAS smiles, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

EVEN swallows hard.

EVEN:  
[Averting his eyes.]  
Is, uh, is Sonja here?

TOMAS:  
No, she had a hot date.

EVEN:  
[Brows raised.]  
Oh yeah? Anyone I know?

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs.]  
I doubt it. Someone she met in one of her classes.

ISAK:  
Is she going to UiO too? Even is taking classes there. Media studies.

ISAK’s tone and expression are filled with pride.

TOMAS:  
[Looks up at EVEN, a little confused.]  
Uh, no. She’s at BI.

EVEN’s face pales a bit and his eyes go wide.

TOMAS narrows his eyes at EVEN before straightening his expression.

TOMAS:  
[To EVEN.]  
Media studies, eh? I thought film was your thing.

EVEN:  
[Clearly nervous.]  
I, uh… It is, I just wanted something a bit more general for now.

TOMAS:  
[Feigning innocence.]  
Do you find any of your classes…stimulating?

EVEN’s jaw clenches.

ISAK and MAGNUS are engaged in their own conversation.

There is a silent showdown between EVEN and TOMAS.

EVEN glances down at ISAK and we can see the love and fear in his eyes, as well as his internal debate.

EVEN’s phone pings.

EVEN frowns as he stands.

EVEN:  
[Gives TOMAS a look of warning.]  
I’ll be right back.

We follow EVEN as he winds his way through the crowd, past the couch where NOORA and CHRIS still sit.

Grabbing MUTTA on the way, EVEN makes his way into the kitchen, where they stop just inside the door.

Over EVEN’s shoulder, we see ELIAS and JAMAL in a silent, tense stare down. Around them, there’s a ring of spectators, including SANA and JAMILLA. A few in the crowd are murmuring and pointing to the brothers.

EVEN catches SANA’s eye. She looks worried.

SANA:  
Jamal, let it go.

JAMAL:  
[Looking at ELIAS.]  
I will if he does. Not sure what his problem is.

ELIAS’ hands are balled into fists at his side and he seems ready to pounce.

JAMAL’s expression is smug. He calmly drinks his beer.

EVEN parts the crowd and moves beside ELIAS.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
Hey, E. Why don’t we go get some air.

ELIAS:  
[Growls.]  
Yeah, let’s do that before I-

JAMAL:  
[Eyes narrowing]  
Before you _what_?

ELIAS opens his mouth to speak but clenches his jaw instead.

EVEN circles ELIAS’ arm with his hand and pulls him away.

MUTTA moves between them to talk to JAMAL, who looks like he wants to follow.

EVEN and ELIAS pass SANA and JAMILLA on the way outside.

SANA still looks worried. She has her arm around JAMILLA.

JAMILLA is frowning hard, worry in her eyes directed at ELIAS. She ducks her chin and turns from the boys as they pass.

EXTERIOR – OUTSIDE VAULAR HOME, FRONT WALKWAY

Once they’re outside, EVEN lets ELIAS go.

ELIAS runs both hands over his head and exhales with frustration.

EVEN:  
Count down from 10 or something.

ELIAS:  
[Snorts as he turns to EVEN.]  
Does that really work?

EVEN:  
[Shrugging.]  
Not always, but it’s better than throwing a punch at your own brother. Whats going on with you two?

ELIAS:  
[Gruff.]  
Nothing.

EVEN gives ELIAS a look.

ELIAS:  
Oh, please. Like you tell me everything.  
[Mutters.]  
Or anything, for that matter.

EVEN:  
[Bites his lip.]  
What’s up with Jamal? He’s…different.

ELIAS:  
[Barking out a bitter laugh.]  
No shit. He sure isn’t the same guy that left to go to study in the States. I haven’t seen _that_ Jamal in three fucking years.  
[Gestures toward the house.]  
That guy in there? He’s an asshole. And Jamilla doesn’t…  
[He trails off, running his hand over his face.]

EVEN:  
[Moving closer.]  
What about Jamilla?

ELIAS:  
[Dropping his head back to look at the sky.]  
She’s… She…  
[He exhales, defeated.]

EVEN:  
[His mouth drops open in an ‘O’]  
Shit. Elias.  
[Puts his hand on ELIAS’ shoulder.]  
Do you…? Are you and Jamilla…?

ELIAS:  
[Alarmed.]  
No! It’s not what you think.

EVEN:  
[Delicately.]  
You two aren’t…into each other?  
[ELIAS shakes his head.]  
But…you have feelings for her.

ELIAS looks at EVEN, his expression anguished. He holds EVEN’s gaze for a moment and then drops his chin, shaking his head as he laughs bitterly.

ELIAS:  
Total cliché, isn’t it?

EVEN:  
[Rubbing ELIAS’ back.]  
Fuck. Does she know? I mean…does she feel the same way?

ELIAS:  
I honestly don't know.  
[Looking up at EVEN, his eyes soften.]  
She is so amazing, man. Like…just…incredible.

EVEN smiles and nods.

ELIAS:  
We’re friends, that’s all. There’s never been…anything, you know, inappropriate.  
I would never disrespect her like that. It’s just that…she’s always spent a lot of time around our house, with my mom.  
And we talk. You know? And she and Sana are friends. Again. And I…  
[Exhales a shaky breath.]  
Fuck.

EVEN:  
[His voice full of sympathy.]  
So… What are you gonna do?

ELIAS:  
[Smiles but it is brittle.]  
Nothing. She’s engaged to my brother.

EVEN:  
[Blinks slowly, taking it all in.]  
Shit, E. I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea you...  
Damn.

ELIAS:  
[Softly.]  
It’s not like I could tell anyone.

EVEN:  
Fuck, man. I’m… I’m sorry I wasn’t around, but I’m here now. You got me.  
[Shakes him a little.]  
Okay? Talk to me. Don’t hold this in, or stuff like that back there will get ugly fast.  
[Thinking.]  
You need a plan.

ELIAS:  
A plan for what?

EVEN:  
If you both feel the same way, there has to be a way for you to be together.

ELIAS:  
[Another bitter laugh as he walks away from EVEN, turning to face him.]  
Do you have any idea how that would look? She’s engaged to my _brother_.  
She can’t back out and then say ‘by the way, it’s your brother I want.’ Fuck…  
[Knits his fingers behind his head as he looks out into the dark night.]  
It’s not… I can’t…  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
I just can’t.

EVEN:  
Well…  
[Hedging.]  
It doesn’t mean she has to marry Jamal, if she’s not happy with the arrangement. With him.  
This is fucking 2017.

ELIAS:  
She wouldn’t have agreed to marry him if she didn’t love him. Right? Besides, her parents would freak. Unless he did something really awful, like cheat on her.

EVEN:  
Do you think he has? That stuff he said about New York, do you think he was just kidding? Or…?

EVEN lets the question hang.

We watch ELIAS ponder it.

ELIAS:  
Without proof or, like, a confession, there’s no point in even trying to guess.

EVEN:  
Still, this is Jamal we’re talking about. He was always so cool.  
Sure, people change, but that much?

ELIAS:  
I don’t know, man. I don’t know what to fucking think.  
He hasn’t been right since the first summer he came home from school.  
[Groans.]  
I need a beer.

EVEN arches an eyebrow at ELIAS.

ELIAS:  
[Rolling his eyes.]  
I _want_ a beer. I’ve only had one of my three.

EVEN:  
Yeah, I know.

ELIAS:  
[Grouses.]  
You’ve seriously been keeping tabs?

EVEN:  
Sana.

ELIAS:  
[Laughs to himsef.]  
Of course. Little sister.

EVEN:  
She worships you, E.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, well. She shouldn’t.

EVEN:  
[Clasping ELIAS’s shoulder.]  
Come on, let’s grab a couple of beers.

They head back inside.

TIME JUMP

INTERIOR – VAULAR HOME

MUSIC [Klubbkamel by Kamelen]

The party has kicked up a few notches as more alcohol flows and the atmosphere thickens.

QUICK CUT SHOTS:

  * In the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, EVEN, ISAK, ESKILD, JONAS, EVA, CHRIS, and LINN are jumping and dancing.
  * They all sing along to the song.
  * ISAK chugs his beer with a grin.
  * EVEN stands to the side, watching ISAK and ESKILD do the “robot” with amusement.
  * TOMAS walks up behind EVEN and taps him on the shoulder. When EVEN turns to him, TOMAS holds up a joint and nods toward the back door.



TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – BEHIND THE VAULAR HOME

MUSIC [Already There by ARY] is muffled in the background.

EVEN and TOMAS stand in the small back garden, quietly sharing the joint which is already half gone.

TOMAS:  
[Eyeing EVEN.]  
I like him.

EVEN:  
[Staring out into the night.]  
[Matter of factly.]  
I love him.

EVEN looks at TOMAS. No words are exchanged, but clearly a lot is being said.

TOMAS passes the joint to EVEN and he takes it before looking back out at the night.

TOMAS:  
He’s been good for you.

EVEN:  
[Nodding as he exhales.]  
Very.

TOMAS:  
I can see that. But I am curious.

EVEN:  
About?

TOMAS:  
You know what.

EVEN turns to TOMAS, meeting his eyes and then looking down.

EVEN:  
It never came up.

TOMAS:  
[Snorts.]  
Come on, Bean. You don’t seem to want him to know we hang out.

EVEN:  
[Defensive.]  
That’s not it. And we _don’t_ hang out.

TOMAS:  
[Grinning.]  
No? Are we not friends?

They stare at each other as EVEN grows increasingly agitated.

EVEN:  
[Huffs out a breath as he breaks eye contact.]  
I’ll tell him.

TOMAS:  
[Brows raised.]  
Everything?

EVEN’s eyes flash with fear.

TOMAS:  
[Takes the joint from EVEN’s hand and takes a puff, turning away.]  
Relax. I’m just teasing.

ELIAS:  
[Off-camera.]  
What the fuck are you doing here?

TOMAS and EVEN both turn around as ELIAS approaches them.

ELIAS is different now. It’s clear he’s had more than his allotted three beers.

TOMAS:  
[Breezily.]  
What’s up, Eazy E?

ELIAS:  
[Scowls as he moves in close.]  
I asked you what the fuck you were doing here.

TOMAS:  
[Goading ELIAS.]  
You don’t have a monopoly on my friends, Bakkoush.

EVEN puts a hand on ELIAS’ chest to stop him from advancing on TOMAS.

ELIAS brushes EVEN aside before turning on him.

ELIAS:  
And what the fuck are you doing out here with him? Isak is inside, where _you_ should be.

EVEN:  
[Taken aback.]  
I… I wasn’t…

ELIAS:  
[Snarky.]  
No. You never are.

TOMAS:  
[Bristling.]  
Back off, Elias. We were just sharing a smoke.

ELIAS moves up into TOMAS’ face.

ELIAS:  
[Sneers.]  
That’s not all you want to share, though, is it? You sick fuck.  
[He shoves TOMAS.]

EVEN:  
[Moving fast.]  
Elias!

EVEN pulls ELIAS’ arm and ELIAS lets him lead him aside.

EVEN:  
[Lowering his voice.]  
Stop this. Please. I’m begging you.

ELIAS:  
[Blinks and looks up at EVEN, his expression sad.]  
Shit, bro. I’m… I’m sorry, man. I’m… I need…  
[He sways a little on his feet.]  
I think I’m gonna go home with Sana. She and Yousef are leaving. Jamilla and Jamal already left.

EVEN:  
[Relieved.]  
That sounds like a stellar idea.

Over ELIAS’ head, TOMAS signals to EVEN that he’s heading back inside.

EVEN nods.

TOMAS departs.

ELIAS watches him go with open disdain.

EVEN:  
Wait here. I’ll text Sana and let her know you’re going back with them.

ELIAS:  
[Grips EVEN’s sleeve as he is texting.]  
I don’t have a problem with alcohol, Even. I know how this looks but I promise I don’t.

EVEN:  
[Placating.]  
Let’s talk about that later.

ELIAS pulls EVEN into a fierce hug and puts his chin on EVEN’s shoulder.

ELIAS:  
[Whispering into EVEN’s ear.]  
I’ve been a shitty friend to you, Ev. I’ve loved you like a brother since we were kids, but I’ve been a shitty fucking friend to you. I’m so sorry I didn’t do anything. _Say_ anything….  
[Pulls away far enough to look EVEN in the eye as he grips EVEN’s arms in his hands.]  
Please forgive me.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head, confused.]  
E, there’s nothing to forgive. I love you too. You’ve always been the best, you know that.  
It was me who fucked up.

ELIAS:  
[Grabbing EVEN’s face in his hands and stares into EVEN’s eyes.]  
Fuck that noise. You were a kid. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You hear me?  
[Searches EVEN’s face for a long time before speaking again.]  
I know, Even. I know. What he did. I know.

EVEN:  
[Clearly frightened and confused, he frowns.]  
He didn’t… What are you talking-?

ELIAS shakes him gently, though clumsily, and brings their foreheads together.

ELIAS:  
I didn’t mean to push you away.  
[His voice breaks.]  
I didn’t know how to… How to help. And then third year, he came back and you just…snapped. And I knew why. I knew. And when you left, I… I should have hunted you down, but I….

EVEN pulls ELIAS into a hug, holding him tight.

EVEN:  
[Voice shaky.]  
Jesus, E. I’m okay. I’m alright, okay? I’m alright.

They hug for a long time before ELIAS breaks away and wipes fiercely at his eyes.

ELIAS:  
This is another reason why I shouldn’t drink vodka. Shit turns me into a girl.

EVEN:  
[Pursing his lips, his own eyes shining.]  
Guys cry too, E. The best guys do.

ELIAS:  
[Studies EVEN.]  
Are you really okay? Why are you even _talking_ to that asshole?

EVEN:  
[Looks down.]  
I'm fine. Really. And Tomas…  
[Shrugs.]  
We’re friends, I guess.

ELIAS:  
I may not be completely sober right now, but even I know how fucked up that is.

YOUSEF and SANA enter the frame.

SANA:  
[To ELIAS.]  
You okay?

ELIAS:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah, just overdid it a bit.

SANA:  
[Scowling.]  
You and me are going to have words when you wake up tomorrow. I don’t fucking care how bad your hangover is.

ELIAS:  
[Nodding as he joins them.]  
It’s a date, sis. I deserve every bit of it.

YOUSEF nods to EVEN.

YOUSEF:  
[Hooking a thumb over his shoulder toward the house.]  
I think Isak might be ready to go home too. He’s pretty wasted.

EVEN:  
[Grinning.]  
I’ll get him. Thanks.

YOUSEF, SANA, and ELIAS walk away from the house as EVEN heads back inside.

INTERIOR – VAULAR LIVING ROOM

MUSIC [Swalla by Jason Derulo and Nikki Minaj]

EVEN spots ISAK shotgunning a can of beer, with P-CHRIS next to him doing the same as the people around them cheer him on.

ISAK wins the race to finish.

ISAK:  
[Gloating loudly, his chin wet with ale.]  
Fuck yeah!  
[Laughs as CHRIS sputters around his beer, laughing.]  
I am the fucking _champion_!!

The group around them cheer and pat ISAK on the back as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
[Speaking into ISAK’s ear.]  
Yes you are, babe. Now let’s go home and celebrate your epic win.

EVEN kisses ISAK’s neck.

ISAK turns a lascivious grin on EVEN and waggles his eyebrows.

ISAK:  
[Throws his arm sloppily across EVEN’s shoulders.]  
[Trying to whisper and failing.]  
I could think of several ways to celebrate. Several...positions.  
[Laughs at his own bad joke.]  
Sex, Evy. I’m talking about sex.

Laughing, EVEN leads ISAK away, waving goodbye to a few people as they go. He puts his hands on ISAK’s hips to guide him into the hall.

When they turn the corner, ISAK continues toward the front door.

Turning his head the other way, EVEN stops, frozen mid-step.

The colour drains from his face as he stares at something we cannot see. His eyes glaze over.

SOUND - The music in the room is now muffled to us.

CAMERA – Shot is MAGNUS leaning up against the wall, his expression filled with wonder.

He is in the middle of an intimate conversation with TOMAS.

MAGNUS’ hands are pressed flat against the wall down by his sides.

TOMAS is bracing himself against the wall with on one hand, over MAGNUS’ shoulder. His body is turned partly toward us/EVEN, but his eyes are on MAGNUS.

TOMAS says something that makes MAGNUS smile and duck his eyes.

Mouth hanging open, EVEN watches them with a sort of riveted fascination, but we can see the conflict warring behind his eyes.

Movement at the other end of the hallway catches our attention.

EVEN’s focus shifts to the person standing there, out of sight of the pair on the wall.

It is VILDE. She looks from EVEN to MAGNUS and TOMAS and back to EVEN, a disgusted expression on her face. She shakes her head at him disapprovingly before turning and walking away.

TOMAS reaches up and twirls a lock of MAGNUS’ hair between his fingers before dropping his hand again.

EVEN’s eyes are glued to TOMAS and MAGNUS.

Behind EVEN, ISAK pulls on EVEN’s shoulder and arm.

EVEN is unmoving. A statue.

ISAK:  
[Slurring his words.]  
Baaaaaaby. Let’s go home.

Hearing ISAK’s voice, TOMAS turns and finally notices EVEN. He stands up straight and, looking EVEN in the eyes, his mouth curves into a tiny, knowing smile.

Nostrils flaring and eyes wide, EVEN slowly blinks once. Twice. Three times.

CUT TO BLACK.

MUSIC [Girls and Boys by Blur]

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesong Five will resume on 25 September.


End file.
